one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Midna vs Count Bleck
When you have Nintendo superstars such as Link and Mario in your games, respectively, you tend to ignore the other characters. However, even with the Hero of Hyrule and the Italian Plumber, these two have managed to gain an indie following and they well deserve it! The Twilight Princess vs The Count of Darkness! The Interlude In a black and white room "The time of your reckoning is at hand Mario! Face your fate!" The booming voice of Count Bleck echoed all throughout his dual-toned room. Standing atop a floating square, the pumpkin-faced count stamped down his staff and raised his free hand into the air. The space above it seemed to contort and spiral; a moment later and a dark, yet seeable, ball of energy morphed above his palm. Mario tensed up, clenching his fists, as the dark ball grew in size and strength. "Time to perish!" Count Bleck declared then hurled the dark ball at Mario. As he was so well-known for, Mario ran and jumped on top of the ball, dissipating it as well as giving him a massive jump boost. "What?!" Count Bleck stated in disbelief and got a punch to the face, knocking him off of his platform and to the floor. That's what would have happened had a blue wormhole not suddenly appear and suck him in, vanishing just as quickly as it appeared. Mario, now on the platform himself, looked over the edge, shocked that Count Bleck was absent. With a shrug, he walked away, thinking that his journey was finally over. At the Fields of Hyrule It was a beautiful day; the Sun shone brightly, a couple of butterflies roamed around a patch of flowers and the massive castle of Princess Zelda stood above it all, in all of it's glorious marble glory. A shadow soon loomed over the butterflies, yet the insects paid no mind, continuing on their daily pollination. The shadow belonged to Midna, now free of her curse and standing tall in her true, and might I add more beautiful, form. She bent down and held her hand out to the butterflies, both whom fluttered over and sat themselves on her palm. "Ah. Such beauty. It feels good to be back in my original form." The Twilight Princess spoke, her voice flowing like a syrup and soft like snow. Standing up, Midna waved her hand out and the winged insects took flight, most likely to return to their pollination routine. A loud, vibrating noise made Midna glance to the left. Atop a green hill, a blue portal emerged, seemingly to attract anyone nearby. "Wonder what that is." She wondered and began walking towards the portal. As if on cue, blue hands revealed themselves from the portal, startling Midna mid-step. "What in the world?" The hands surged forward and grabbed Midna by the shoulders. "What the- What's going-" The hands didn't let her finish sentence, dragging her into the portal without much resistance. It vanished soon afterwards, no trace of it's existence left behind. In the New World A portal opened in the middle of a ruins of a once mountain-sized castle; the sky was orange-red from the sunset. It deposited Midna then vanished a mere second later, leaving the Twilight Princess lost and confused. "W-Where am I?" She wondered out loud, gazing at her new surroundings with a perplexed look on her face. "So, even I was not vulnerable to that inconvenient portal." A malicious voice echoed all throughout the ruins. Troubled, Midna's eyes scanned her new environment more keenly, eventually coming upon a pumpkin-faced being with a top hat and a white coat, a sizeable staff with a diamond at it's top in one of it's hands. It stood tall on a perfectly, undamaged stone pillar, menacingly staring down on Midna. "Who are you?" Midna called out. "I am Count Bleck!" The count spun around and vanished, reappearing a few feet away from the Twilight Princess. "I don't know who you are..." "I'm Mid-" "Nor do I care." He dismissed and stamped his staff on the ground. Midna frowned, then whistled. Dark mist gathered beside her; taking the form of two wolves from the very realm where she originated from. "Quite the rude count aren't you?" She accused and crossed her arms, her frown now fringing on the edge of a glare. "Hmph. Quite a death wish you have there eh?" Bleck laughed, raising his free hand and creating a javelin of dark energy. "Oh yeah? Bring it pumpkin head." Midna spat back and her wolves snarled. The Melee READY... GO!!! (60 seconds) The Twilight Wolfos charged, their fangs bared and their eyes bursting with anger. Count Bleck simply vanished in a dim flash of blue light, reappearing behind Midna as her wolves lunged and chomped at empty air. "Behind you." The count hauntingly warned. Midna turned around and the count's energy javelin hurled itself at her feet; it erupted in an explosion of purple energy, knocking the Twilight Princess into the air. With a slight hand wave, Count Bleck created more energy javelins out of thin-air, they hovered above, pointed at his opponent. He stamped his staff lightly on the ground and his new weapons flew into the air, piercing past Midna and exploding behind her as they did so. With another hand motion, a wave of gravity distorted the air around Midna, crushing her until the count stamped his staff again and the confined Midna exploded. (53 seconds) Count Bleck laughed to himself, proud that his victory came in such a short time. "You were poignant, woman." He spoke and turned around. "Hi." Count Bleck, startled, caught a slap across the face. He recoiled back, giving Midna's Twilight Wolfos enough time to circle back and pin down the magical lord. (Flashback) Before Midna was crushed by Count Bleck's manipulated gravity, she left behind a physical afterimage while she jumped to the shadow of a ruined pillar, silently waiting for Count Bleck to finish his attacks Shadows rippled above Midna's hands and a wicked, dark spear formed. Spear in hand, Midna prepared to stab downwards, however, Count Bleck's non-monocled eye glowed orange and a wave of orange light blinded Midna and forced the Twilight Wolfos to halt their assault and jump back. Count Bleck teleported away, distancing himself from the Twilight Princess and her menagerie of pets. "Is that all you got?" Midna taunted, her wolves vanishing into thin-air for Midna to utilize later. Count Bleck's simple answer was to float into the air, dozens of spheres of dark matter shaping into reality around and above him. "Don't get cocky woman." Bleck fired back, then actually fired back with his near-countless amount of dark spheres. Midna's hair, as if it were living, extended harmlessly longer from the Twilight Princess and grabbed ahold of a fallen pillar. In a flash, the hair placed the pillar in front of Midna, shielding her from Count Bleck's onslaught. From behind the pillar, Midna melded with the pillar's shadows and vanished. At the same time, the pillar finally cracked and turned to dust under the weight of so many projectiles. (47 seconds) Midna reappeared out of the shadows of another pillar, this one much closer to her opponent. From beneath Count Bleck, Midna's hair lashed out and wrapped themselves around the count's waist. Before he could retort, Midna heaved her hair down, slamming Bleck onto the ground. She heaved her hair up once more, procceding to hair-slam Count Bleck onto the ground three more times before flinging him high into the air. With a flick of her wrists, crescent waves made of shadows formed in front of Midna, then sailed in Count Bleck's direction. Seeing this, the count waved his staff in front of him and a dark vortex soon formed. It sucked the projectiles in, although they dissipate. Count Bleck teleported once more, reappearing on top of an unscathed stone pillar. "Die." His voice coldly resonated all around the ruins as his vortex shot Midna's own projectiles back at her. Midna, like a bird, swiftly jumped back to evade, at the same time clapping her hands together and re-summoning her Twilight Wolfos. The wolves, using an overturned slab of stone, lunged at Count Bleck; he swatted them away with a stern flick of his diamond-topped staff. Meanwhile, Midna finally evaded the last of the vortex's attack, melting into the shadows of a wall with the intent of getting closer. The Wolfos got back up, snarling at the magical count and barking in frustration. (35 seconds) "Enough of this." The Count remarked and lifted his free hand. A second later, and after some rumbling from the ground, a wide pillar of fire erupted beneath the wolves, incinerating them to ashes. Once the flames died down, Midna, having seen her pets vanquished, appeared at the bottom of Bleck's pillar, glaring up at him. "Now... Where is she...?" Count Bleck wondered, scratching his cosmic chin with his free hand. "I need a better plan of attack." Midna muttered, eyeing the ground as her mind chugged around for an idea. A light-bulb lit up and she spun around, shadows enveloping her as she did so. An instant later and a new person stood in her place. "Hey! Pumpkin-head!" Count Bleck, after hearing this, looked down behind him to see a masked figure jumping up to him. "What the-" A kick to the face interrupted and sent the count flying off the pillar. Midna, now in the form of the masked Sheik, vanished in a blur and reappeared in front of the magical count. He/she? (I don't know!) struck Bleck with two sharp jabs before barraging him with a flurry of aerial kicks; he/she? strung the combo with a few more jabs, then heel-kicked Count Bleck down to the ground. Mid-air, Sheik hurled several steel needles at Bleck, but he teleported to dodge, reappearing a distance away on top of another pillar. Sheik brought more needles and proceeded to toss them at Count Bleck. (26 seconds) Count Bleck stamped his staff and an energy barrier formed itself in front him, deflecting the needles without so much a scratch. He stamped his staff again and the space in front of him began contorting and compressing. Sheik turned back to Midna just as Bleck's Black Void completed itself; it's gravitational pull attempting to reel Midna in, though she managed to stand her ground and held onto a fallen slab of stone for support. However, the void kept growing stronger and stronger and soon Midna's grip on the slab faltered. But the void had also reached it's peak and as Midna would be sucked into it, it collapsed in on itself and exploded in a bright eruption of shattered stone and dark energy. Midna was blasted away, then the stamping of a staff was heard. "Stop." Count Bleck stated and a distorting wave radiated off the diamond on his staff. Everything around him came to a sudden halt. (18 seconds) He floated over to Midna, who hung suspended mid-air, her body contorted from the void's explosion. "Hmm... I haven't used this particular power in awhile." He said, referring to his staff's Time Stop. "As for you..." The count snapped his free hand's fingers and dozens upon dozens of dark spheres and energy javelins appeared out of thin-air; all aimed for the Twilight Princess. "This should finish you off." The count uttered and snapped his fingers again. Time resumed and his projectiles barraged Midna. The joint explosion brushed past Count Bleck, rustling his cloak as he hovered away at a slow pace, his back turned and his interest drawn elsewhere. He felt hesitant, but he quickly fixed that by stamping his staff onto thin-air. From behind him, a pillar of flames engulfed Midna, adding to the smoke wall that had been created by the explosions. Count Bleck continued hovering away, scratching his chin out of boredom when... (9 seconds) "Surprise!" A distinct voice called out, causing Count Bleck to look back and take a punch to the face. (Flashback) Right before Count Bleck's onslaught of projectiles crashed into Midna, she quickly summoned a portal; it pulled her in and vanished as the projectiles smashed into each other. The portal reappeared and Midna stuck her head out only to pull back in as flame pillars erupted from the ground below her. Now she floated in front of Count Bleck, very much annoyed. "How-" Before he could continue, Midna flew towards him and delivered a hard kick to the face, sending the count flying all the way into a portal leading to the Twilight Realm. Deep within the Twilight Realm, Count Bleck appeared and was caught out of the air by two massive, shadowy hands; both of which sandwiched the magical count tightly before flinging him back to the over-world where Midna awaited. "Sayonara." She said as cupped her hands together and smacked Bleck down onto a pile of stones, dust kicking up from the collision. KO!!! The Aftermath Midna floated back down, eyeing the pile of stones meticulously. All that was seen was dust lingering in the air. No sign of her opponent's crash seemed to be evident. Despite this, Midna shrugged as she was not one for fighting anyway. "Alright, well now that pumpkin-head's gone, I can start exploring this place!" Midna joyfully exclaimed, walking away from the pile as she began to scout her new surroundings. The Sun had finally set as nighttime settled into the sky peacefully. In the New World, the Moon shone brightly for it's second night, but, aside from the Twilight Princess, those who were displaced to the unknown dimension felt no peace. Only discontent and urgent emotional strain. The Result This melee's winner is... Midna!!! (Plays Midna's Theme, Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess) Midna: How's that for a woman, eh count? Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:Magic Melee Category:'Company' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Nintendo' themed One Minute Melee's Category:Non-Human vs Non Human themed One Minute Melees Category:Hero vs Villain themed One Minute Melees Category:Good vs Evil themed One Minute Melees Category:East only themed One Minute Melees Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:TheOneLegend